


Amazing Grace

by karen87



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen87/pseuds/karen87
Summary: Nico get's badly injured. And Jason is the only one who can save him!





	1. Chapter 1

Will already knew that it was all wrong when he saw his beloved Nico lie down in a pool of his own blood.  
They should have never go on this quest. But Nico volunteered immediately when they needed someone to scout the area for a monster that has recently started to terrorize the neighbourhood. Even some of the Romans had come to aid. So all Will could do was accompany him.  
For a moment everything went good. It wasn't hard to find the monster since it had already smelled them. When it tried to attack them Nico immediately draw his Stygian Iron sword. He had fought fiercely and it looked like he was about to win!. Then it all went wrong. It happened in a flash. Before Will got even the change to blink with his eyes the monster had stabbed Nico in his side with its very sharp dagger like claws! Nico cried in agony while he started to bleed heavily. He dropped his sword and clutches with his left hand to his wound in an effort to stop the bleeding. But it didn't work. The creatures claws had severed a main artery and it had also caused an internal bleeding. Suddenly Nico starts to cough up blood. Will looks at it in horror. He knows that something is terribly wrong. Then Nico collapses still clutching his side. While his life is slipping away through his fingers. "I'm so sorry Will." He says weakly before he loses consciousness. He falls down flat on his stomach with his face down in the dirt.  
Now, the monster sees it's change to finish it! At that moment Will takes his bow, he aims and shoot!. Although he hates it to kill he knows this is the only way to save Nico. He hits the beast right between its eyes! It immediately turns into dust!  
He swiftly runs towards Nico and he kneels down at his side. Gently he turns him on his back. Nico's face is covered with mud and blood is dripping from the corner of his mouth. Carefully he removes the dirt from Nico’s face. He is deeply shocked when he sees how deathly pale it is! Quickly he searches for any sign of life. Desperately he searches for a pulse. He gently places his right fingertip on Nico's neck right above his collarbone. It's weak and sluggish but at least it's there. He is also relieved when he hears Nico's shallow breathing. He know his lovers condition is critique but at least he is still alive. He examines the wound. He can see that the wound is indeed very deep and he feels that Nico suffering from an internal bleeding too!He softly starts to pray in ancient Greek while his healing powers start to work. He is able to close the wound and heal the internal bleeding but Nico remains very weak. He has lost a great amount of blood and only a blood transfusion can save him! "If only I would find a blood donor in time!" Will says to himself. It all seems hopeless now. Right at that moment Jason arrives.  
He has been searching for them. He is horrified when he sees the scene in front of him. "Will, what happened to Nico? Is he..  
While he turns to Jason Will shakes his head. "No, he is alive but barely. He got badly injured and he has lost too much blood! The only thing that can save him is a blood transfusion! But I am not sure if we can find the right donor in time!" He says with despair!  
"All that blood? Is that his?" Jason asks. He is deeply shocked when he notices the pool of blood that is surrounding Nico.  
Will nods.  
Jason shakes his head. "Gods of Olympus! This is really bad!" He spats. Then he realizes something. "You can take my blood if you want." He suddenly offers.  
Will looks at him in shock. "No, we can't do that! That's too dangerous! We don't even know if you have the same blood type as Nico! What if his body repulses it! No, we can't afford taking that risk."  
"Will, I really hate to say it, but if we don't take that risk Nico will die! There is no other way!"  
Will nods sternly. "You're right. It seems I have no other option than accept you're offer. But before we can do anything we have to bring him to the infirmary first. I only hope we will make it in time! He is very weak." Jason picks up Nico's sword and puts it's back in its sheet. He is aware that Nico wouldn't be very happy if he finds out that his precious sword is missing!  
"I have an idea. I can summon the wind to bring us there. But at first we will have to lift him up. If you support his head than I will carry his legs. They both carefully lift Nico up from the ground. Now they are both carrying him Jason summons the wind around them. It lifts them up in the sky and brings them to the infirmary.


	2. Help from a friend

When they arrive at the infirmary all of their friends are waiting. They are shocked when they see Will and Jason carrying Nico and the bad state he is in! He looks more dead than alive! They don’t even know if he is still alive!  
Hazel nearly faints when she sees her brother like this. Frank is only just in time to catch her.  
"What has happened? Please don't tell me that Nico is dead!" Reyna says in despair. It's almost too painful for her to watch.  
Jason fervently shakes his head. "No, he is alive! But barely. He is badly injured and he lost a great amount of blood!"  
"Is he going to die?" Percy says worriedly.  
"If we don't give him a blood transfusion immediately I'm sure he will!"  
Annabeth nods. "I understand. But who is the blood donor?"  
"I am!" Jason answers.  
"Are you sure Jason? It might be dangerous." Piper asks.  
Jason nods. "Yes, it's our only chance to save Nico and I wouldn't let one of my best friends die like this! I just can't!"  
"If I was in exact the same position as you are now. I would have done the same." Percy ads.  
Piper softly kisses him on his right cheek. "That's very brave of you Jason. I only hope you're offer wouldn't be in vain!"  
"What happened to the monster?" Reyna asks.  
"I killed it! The monster tried to kill Nico. So I shoot before it could finish its job!" Will answers solemnly.  
Reyna looks at him in awe. "That’s very brave of you!  
"I had no other choice. Jason we must hurry! I can feel him slip away through my fingers!" He says in despair!  
Jason, who is alarmed by his reaction starts to run inside the infirmary accompanied by Will who is still carrying an unconscious Nico in his arms!  
"Hurry! Don't waste any more precious time!" Reyna warns them. Jason and Will bring Nico to a private room. Carefully they lie him down on a vacant bed. While they are doing that Nico's moans softly. They both turn into his direction. "Nico?" Will softly calls his name. It's almost like Nico is trying to let them know that he is still there. After that he remains silent. Jason takes off Nico's shoes. Will gathers everything he needs in prepare of the blood transfusion.  
"Before we start, I'll have to check your health first." Will says while he gestures to a chair in the corner of the room. Jason takes a seat so Will can examine him.  
"Why do you exactly think that you're the right donor for Nico?"Will asks.  
"Well, as you know Nico and I are related. We are both sons of the Big Three. Our fathers are brothers so that makes us cousins. So I thought that it would might work."  
Will nods. "That's sounds like an interesting theory. It seems that you have been thinking this through. But the fact that you are related doesn't automatically means that you’re a good match."  
"What's the diagnose? Do you think I'm strong enough to do this?" Jason asks hopefully when Will is ready.  
Will nods. "Yes you're in a very good condition!"  
"I'm glad to hear that!"  
Will shows him a sterile plastic tube he is holding in his hands. "Normally I would collect you blood in a special for that purpose designed bag. But since we have no time for it, we will have to do it in a more direct way. With this tube I will connect you with Nico. I will make a connection between your right and Nico's left arm. Fortunately you both are wearing t-shirts so that will make it easier for me to do this."  
He picks up a needle from his pocket." This will might hurt a little. But I promise you that I will do it quick." He says while he is searching for a vein to put the needle into.  
Jason bites his lips. The pain is not so bad as he thought it would be. It only stings a little. Will attaches the tube with bandage to Jason's now bleeding arm. He quickly goes to Nico's side and does the same. Now both their arms are connected. Jason's blood slowly starts to drip through the plastic tube into Nico's veins.  
"It's all up to him now."Will says while he gently strikes trough Nico's dark curls. Jason grabs Nico's cold hand and gently squeezes it. Trying to encourage him.  
Meanwhile all of their friends are sitting on a large couch in the waiting room of the infirmary. They are waiting for any news about Nico's condition.  
"I just can't understand why the fates have to be so cruel! First Leo and now Nico!" Piper says softly.  
"I don't want to lose my brother! I am not ready to say goodbye yet!" Hazel sobs.  
"I hope you don't have to!"Frank says comfortingly.  
"I'm afraid that the only thing we can do now is hope and pray." Reyna says.  
Annabeth nods.  
Percy hates to see his friends like this. It's also very frustrating that the only thing they can do now is wait. So he tries to lighten up the situation.  
"We are talking about Nico right? We all know how stubborn he is. I bet he is even to stubborn to give into it and die!"  
Annabeth looks at him in shock and gives him a punch in his ribs.  
"Ouch! Where is that for! He says while he is massaging his now aching ribs.  
"I can't believe you just said that!" She angrily spats.  
"I just tried to lighten up the situation! I only wanted to help!" Percy explains himself.  
Piper rises up from her seat. "I will take a look" She says while she walks into the direction of the room where Nico is.  
She softly knocks on the door. "who is there?" Will asks.  
"Hello Will, it's me Piper. Can I come in?" Will opens the door and let her in.  
She silently looks at the scene in front of her. She can't take her eyes of Nico's pale and still form. It's hard for her to see him in such a vulnerable state. "How is he?" She carefully asks.  
"He keeps holding on. We just started the transfusion.   
 

   
The only thing we can do now is wait." Jason answers.  
Piper nods. "I understand. I have come here to tell you that we are all here."  
Jason looks at her in surprise. " You are all here?! Well, that's fantastic!"  
"Yes we are all there to support you!" Piper ads.  
"I'm glad to hear that! How's everyone doing?"  
"We are alright, only Hazel couldn't take it anymore. She broke down crying. Frank tries hard to comfort her." Piper answers.  
Jason sighs. "Poor, Hazel this should be very hard for her. I know how close she and Nico are."  
"I will tell them that Nico keeps holding on. If one of you guys need me. You know where to find me!" She says while she leaves.  
When she is gone Jason turns to Nico. "Nico I don't know if you can hear me. But I want you to know that we are all here for you! We wouldn't let you down I promise! So, please don't leave us okay?" He silently pleads. But Nico still remains silent.


	3. A miracle!

Slowly the colour starts to return to Nico's face while life is coming back to him. Jason is the first to notice this subtle change.  
"Will, I think it starts to work. It seems like some colour has returned to Nico's face." He says when he points into Nico's directions.  
Will quickly starts to check Nico's vitals. "I think you are right. His pulse is getting stronger and his breathing is steady. I can barely believe it's actually working. I need to check something. I'll be back in one minute. Warn me if anything changes!"  
While Will leaves Jason silently watches the steady rise and fall of Nico's chest. He is surprised to see how peaceful Nico seems. It almost looks like he is just sleeping.  
"I can't believe it!"Will says when he walks back into the room with both Nico and Jason’s medical files in his hands.  
"Do you know what I just found out?" He asks.  
Jason shakes head. He really has no idea what Will is talking about.  
"I checked both your medical files! It seems that you and Nico both have the same blood type!" He exclaims.  
Jason is really overjoyed when he hears this news but he can barely believe it’s true. It almost sounds too good to be true! "Well, I think that means that I was meant to be Nico's donor" He replies.  
Suddenly Nico starts to stir. Jason who is still holding his hand can feel his fingers twitch.  
"Nico?" He says hopefully. Will is now so excited that his hands start to shake. He quickly lies the files down before he drops them.  
Both Will's and Jason's eyes are fixed on Nico. Nico takes a deep breath and his eyelids start to flutter.  
"Come on buddy, come on! You can do this!" Jason encouragingly whispers.  
Slowly Nico opens his eyes. He blinks a few times against the light. But when his eyes get used to it he opens them! Will is overwhelmed when he looks into Nico's dark brown eyes. He thought that he would never see them again! It makes him speechless.  
"Hi, Nico!" Jason softly says.  
"Hi" Nico mumbles weakly.  
" We thought we had lost you! We have all been worried sick! Will you never, ever scare us like that again!" Jason warns him.  
Nico nods. Then he gestures to the tube that is still connecting their arms. "Have you done this?"  
"Yes, Nico. I gave my blood to save you!" Jason replies.  
"Thank you! Nico whispers softly while tears start to fill his eyes. He is really overwhelmed by Jason's generous offer. That someone would do such a thing to save him!  
"I think I can release you know. You have done a great job." Will says to Jason while he carefully removes the tube and closes the holes it leaves in Nico's and Will's arms, with his healing powers.  
"How do you feel Jason? Are you dizzy, nauseas or do you have a headache? You have just given a lot of blood. You know"  
Jason shakes his head. "No, I'm fine."  
"Nico, do you remember anything?" Will asks.  
"The only thing I remember is pain. Terrible pain!" Then he realizes something. "What happened to the monster?"  
"It's gone you're safe now!" Will says while he embraces Nico.  
At that moment Jason decides that it is time to leave. He wants to give both his friends some well deserved privacy.  
"I think it's time for me to leave. I will tell the others the good news." He rises from his seat. Will and Nico don't even notice that Jason is leaving. They only have attention for each other.  
Nico starts to kiss Will on his lips and soon it becomes a passionate kiss. They are so happy that they still have each other! It seems that their love is so strong that even death can't separate them.  
Meanwhile Jason is in the hallway. All his friends eyes are fixed upon him. Percy is the first one to break the silence.  
"And, did it work? "" He asks hopefully.  
Jason gives him a big smile in return. "Yes, he made it! Nico is alive! He just woke up a few minutes ago!"  
Reyna nearly jumps up from her seat. "That's great! How is he doing?"  
"He is fine. I'm sure that he will get well soon." Jason replies.  
Hazel let out a sigh of relief. "Can we see him?" She asks.  
"I can't see why not. But I have to warn you that he only just woke up so you will have to take it easy on him."  
They all follow him to Nico's room. Nico is surprised when he sees them all coming in.  
"My friends! You're all here!" He says happily.  
"Yes, they just couldn't wait to see you!" Jason replies.  
"I'm glad to see that you're alright. You gave us all such fright!" Reyna says while she hugs him.  
"Yes, don't ever do that again! Okay buddy?" Percy ads.  
When Reyna releases him Hazel, who was standing behind her comes towards Nico.  
Her golden eyes are filled with tears. "Oh Nico, I thought I lost you!" She says while she starts to cry.  
Nico takes her in his arms and presses her against his chest. Softly he pats her on the back. "Ssst, Hazel, please don't cry! I'm fine! I'm here and I will stay here!" He says comfortingly.  
Hazel relaxes while she listens to her brothers strong heartbeat. Finally she stops crying. "Yes you are here! But promise me that you will never do this to me again!"  
"I promise" He replies.  
While he looks at Hazel , Will and all of his friends he realizes that no matter how hard things may get, his life is a life worth living for!  
The end


End file.
